


Talk Theory To Me

by TheSpyder



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 15:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30040785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpyder/pseuds/TheSpyder
Summary: HMS Harmony Discord PromptOur prompt for today was inspired by NecroblightDrabble Prompt:>>> After McGonagall's announcement of the Yule Ball, Harry groans: "I'd rather fight a dragon again!""Too bad you can't Accio your soulmate as easily as you did that broom of yours," Ron jokes”
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 105
Collections: HMS Harmony Discord Drabbles





	Talk Theory To Me

Talk Theory to Me:

“Too bad you can’t Accio your soulmate as easily as you did that broom of yours,” Ron joked.

Harry too distracted ruminating over his misfortune of having to find a date and be on display at the ball shook his head, and didn’t register Ron was joking. “Wouldn’t work, it violates two of three ‘Bank’s Laws of Summoning”

Ron looked at Harry like he had grown a second head, but Harry didn’t see his friend’s shock. “Mate I was...”

Harry continued on, the words leaving him effortlessly. “First, you cannot summon a person. A person has too much free will and just naturally fights against the summoning. There is an exception to this if the person, at least subconsciously, is okay with being summoned by the person doing the casting..”

Ron’s mouth dropped open, staring at Harry like he had been replaced by a pod person.

Unnoticed by both boys on the couch in the common room, a strangled cough was made close by.

“Second to summon something you need to have eyesight with the thing you are trying to summon, or at least be able to have the image of what you are trying to summon fixed in your mind with as much detail as possible. The reason I was able to summon my broom was because I know it so well. A soulmate though...? Even if something like that existed I would still have to have to try visualize what that person would look like in my head and they would have to be willing to come to me.”

Ron sat frozen and leather creaked nearby as if someone were shifting trying to get comfortable.

Harry shook his head, coming out of his daze, and looked at Ron. “Would be nice though” Harry started drawing his wand and holding it at shoulder height “to just say Accio soulmate and....”

As the words left him Harry heard the displaced air and rustling parchment, and turned reflexively to catch the person he saw propelling towards him. “Oof!” he grunted as the person squeaked as they collided, the person’s arms ending up around his neck and his around her waist.

“Hermione!” said Harry startled to see one of his best friends in his arms. 

Hermione’s cheeks were a bit red, but she collected herself quickly. “Hello Harry. So the ball then?”

Harry still shocked to see Hermione there responded, “That shouldn’t have worked. Bank’s laws...!”

Hermione coughed, a bit embarrassed, before meeting his eyes, “Just a hint Harry, but talk theory to me like that will work wonders for you.”

Fin


End file.
